FFP Public Speech in Solarem (567 AER)
"Thank you very much for attending us today, ladies and gentlemen. I am honored to be once again representing my party and people in the many speeches we hold. Today our people and nation continues to grief, mourn and share hope for the people in the north that the terrorists may once again be repelled. We continue to thank all those that have shown their unwavering support for our ideas. We celebrate and congratulate our workers for the passing of our proposed Gun Control act. Today we begin to disarm the criminal and the careless and the insane. All of our people who are deeply concerned in this country about law and order should hail this day. In our democracy, crime control is a community problem. We must, and now have, bound together to fight this common struggle against a great internal danger within our society. But the key to effective crime control remains, in my judgment, effective gun control. And those of us who are really concerned about crime just must, in some way that may seem impossible, make your voices heard and felt. We must continue to work for the day when every Falleen citizen in this great and mighty nation can get the full protection that we are all entitled to and that we all deserve. The protection that even the most civilized nations in this great world have to offer. We have been through a great deal of anguish these last few months and these last few years-too much anguish to forget so quickly, but we must once again unite and make ourselves be heard. Our task, far from completion against this long needed legislation begins. We have come a great way, truly. A great way. We have made great progress, but not nearly enough. The Government has recently decreed and forwarded a plan to decrease the so-called 'excess' military spending. We are told that they have selected a multitude of programs to increase spending in that will be supremely more beneficial to our nation than the wasted investments towards our warfare machine. It is true that programs such as healthcare, education and whatever else may have been considered as a paramount subject are beyond the definitions of importance, but our people must not forget, whilst our Government has certainly forgotten, that we remain to be one of the greatest nations in this world. We have a threat of terrorism, largely ignored, harming Falleen inhabitans beyond count. These people are forced to flee from their homes, abandoning their lives and in the most rarest and horrific cases, even their family members. We have a grand alliance of powerful nations that openly rivals us, styling themselves as the 'Red Federation'. We involve ourselves in foreign wars and interventions, complain and disrupt other nations' military spending to our own-self-created alliance, whilst cutting our own and putting themselves aswell as ourselves in a danger that cannot be accepted. I want to talk about our common responsibilities in the face of a common danger. The events of recent weeks may have helped to illuminate that challenge for some; but the dimensions of its threat have loomed large on the horizon for many years. Whatever our choice may be in the days, weeks and months to come. Wether we reduce this threat by reverting the ridicilous changes or deciding to live with it, there is no escaping it. We must accept that our state is threatened by this great, foreign alliance and the reduction of warfare spending will not reduce this threat, nor make it dissapear. The threat, with our recent budget amendments, is only larger. Every democracy in this word recognizes the necessary national security funding to protect our people, interests and our society. In some cases, as is ours, this threat and this funding of warfare is a great burden upon our economy, but it is one that we must openly accept and deal with. It is necessary for our national security. It is necessary for the safety that our society deserves and requires. It is necessary if we, as a people, want to develop and continue as one people and nation. The facts of the matter are that the public foes of this nation have openly boasted of their aggression towards us. They are aware of our size, our strength, the location and nature of our forces and weapons, and our plans and strategies. All of this information has been pinpointed in the press and other news media to a degree that is sufficient to satisfy any of our rival foreign powers. The newspapers which printed these stories were loyal, patriotic, responsible and well-meaning. Had we been engaged in open warfare, they undoubtedly would not have published such items. But in the absence of open warfare, they recognized only the tests of journalism and not the tests of national security. And my question tonight is whether additional tests should not now be adopted. We can make new friends, people. We can rebuild alliances lost and forge a state that is secure and blooming with a strong and powerful economy, but we must achieve our peace through strength of force. We want to achieve a stable, peaceful world with less conflict. With more common ground. We should work with all foreign powers that shares our interests of destroying terrorist organisations within our country and outside of it. We should work with all foreign powers that share our interest of rivalization against the Red Federation and a common struggle against this foe. We must show the world how proud we are to be a citizen of this country. We must show the people of this planet that we are ready to stand for our country. In no way are we achieving any of these grand could-be achievements by backing down, by decreasing the grand budget our military luxurizes in, or by ignoring a great terrorist threat on our own soil. Today is not a day to play games with loyal and strong alliances by forcing them to adapt additional spending in their military - whilst agreeable - decreasing our own is not the way of achieving this objective. We must protect those who protect us. We must not let down those who have served this nation. We will be a prosperous society, able to stand against all foreign threat, but we must discard the failed policies and division of the past. We must embrace the situation that we are in, and we must adapt. Wake up, Falleentium." - Alfred Ingemar Berndt, FFP spokesperson Category:The Institute of Laws and Regulations